1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a camera having a synchronized-shutter-time control device for controlling shutter time to be synchronized with flashing in carrying out flash photography.
2. Description of the Related Art:
In carrying out flash photography, it has widely been practiced to avoid an uneven exposure resulting from a so-called slit exposure by controlling shutter time to be longer than a period of time required for fully opening the shutter. Meanwhile, cameras of the kind arranged to permit a so-called panoramic shot by making an exposure on an oblong image plane with a part of the image plane covered with a light blocking member have been announced of late.
Since the image plane is light-blocked in part in making a panoramic shot as mentioned above, the effective length of time required for fully opening the shutter becomes shorter if the shutter in use is of the vertical travel type. In that instance, therefore, the full opening time of the shutter for the panoramic shot differs from the full opening time of the shutter for a normal shot.